RWBY OC's: Introducing Vegas
by MaverickHunter13
Summary: A brief introduction to my OC, Vegas Macready. Future plans include putting him in his own side-story or letting another author work him into one of their stories. Come on in and learn about this Huntsman from the North.


RWBY OC

Vegas Macready

Bio

 **Intro** : An eye for adventure, a heart for justice, and a temper to rival the furies of legend make this huntsman from the North someone to not be trifled with.

 **Name** : Vegas Macready

 **Age** : 24

 **Color(s)** : Vegas Gold/Brown

 **Race** : Human

 **Influences/references** : Indiana Jones ("Indiana Jones" movies)/Maverick ("Top Gun")

 **Occupation/Setting** : Full-fledged Huntsman (graduate of Haven Academy)/part-time adventurer.

 **Gender** : Male

 **Appearance** : Vegas is 6'2" with mostly standard proportions (his legs are a bit on the longer side), and has a decently amount of muscle tone without being uber-buff (think along the lines of a fighter pilot). His skin tone is a medium level of tan, due to his spending much of his time out in the wilds of Remnant, rather than inside the safety of the kingdoms. His eyes, like his namesake, are a mid-to-lighter shade of gold; his shoulder-length hair is mostly dark brown with a light grey trauma streak on the right side near the bangs closest to his right eye. He also sports a scar across his face that goes diagonally from his left eye to his right cheek. His voice, while pleasant, carries his mothers' North-lander (aka Scotts-Irish) accent, which gets more pronounced the angrier he gets.

In terms of clothing Vegas' standard field attire consists of: A dark gold t-shirt, tan cargo pants, black combat boots, and a brown leather fleeced-lined bomber jacket that feature's two key details: a patch on the right shoulder that depicts the flag of the lost kingdom of Mantle, and a gold, tree-like sigil embroidered across the back. He also has two belts: one to hold up his pants, and another he uses for his weapon holster and utility belt. Covering the left side of the jacket is a combination of armor consisting of a shoulder pauldron that leads down into a gauntlet and armored glove for Vegas' left hand (he also has a matching glove, minus the gauntlet and pauldron, for his right hand).

 **Personality** : Vegas can be described has being fun-loving adventurer and is always a professional when it comes to handling his responsibilities as a Huntsman. He is also a bit of a showman who carries a natural gift for storytelling and singing. More than once he has used these talents to entertain a crowd at a village tavern (and maybe charm a barmaid or two) after a hard days work of slaying monsters and stopping miscreants. In spite of his normally good nature, he can also be a bit boorish & stubborn, and has an explosive temper is pushed too far or if he senses injustice (or if he's had too much to drink). Though not perfect, those who know him well agree that Vegas Macready is definitely a man to have around when the going gets rough.

 **Skills and Abilities** : Vegas is first and foremost, a survivalist. Able to track and trailblaze through almost any wilderness, he is equipped the skills of a master frontiersman, such as hunting, fishing, trapping, fire-starting, shelter-building and navigating. He is also a skilled wheelman, and enjoys being at the wheel of a car or even at the controls of a small, two-person airship he built with his father. When not on a mission he also practices on his guitar and has memorized quite a few songs that he can play with ease.

 **Weapon and Fighting Style** : Vegas' weapon is known as "Grimmsbane" and combines the heavy-hitting durability of the machete with room-clearing capabilities of a lever-action, dust-powered sawed-off shotgun. At first glance, only the machete portion of the weapon is visible, and features a slightly curved blade that features a hook/spike at the tip of the back edge for quick reversing piercing attacks. Upon closer examination, however, one can see the firearm barrel that is integrated into the center of the blade and runs parallel to the blades length; the handle also features the guns' lever-action and trigger, while the dust rounds themselves are stored in a breech-loading magazine that inserts into the pommel of the machete (similar to Blake Belldona's "Gambol Shroud"). Due to the short-to-mid range nature of his weapon, Vegas prefers to use hit-and-run tactics against his opponents, and due to his abilities as a frontiersman he is usually able to get the drop on the enemy, quickly dispose of them, and then move on without leaving much behind that could potentially allow others to track him. In short, while he can brawl with the best of them Vegas is a dyed-in-the-wool bushwhacker first and foremost.

 **Aura/Semblance** : Vegas' Aura has been refined to a high level over his years of training and fighting, so he has quite a high level of it and can usually manage it quite well. His semblance is known as "Blink." Using his Aura and projecting it outwards he can open a localized rift in space-time that essentially allows him to teleport, although his maximum effective range is only about a quarter-mile in any given direction. Still, for a Huntsman characterized by employing hit-and-run tactics it is a very useful ability to have and can be just the trump card Vegas needs when he either wants to set-up an ambush or escape from a bad situation.

 **Backstory/History** : To understand Vegas we go back to the days just after the Great War, when the Kingdom of Mantle became absorbed by Atlas. As much of the old kingdoms' culture began to be replaced by the newer, modern society there where those who were determined to keep the history and memory of the lost kingdom alive. The Macready Family was one such group and one of their descendants, archaeologist Dr. Rusty Macready, became one of the leading authorities on the subject, a well-respected scholar and a member of Atlas' so-called "Corps of Expedition," which was formed with the goal of locating ancient Mantle ruins and returning artifacts to be preserved in the vaults and museums of Atlas. While on one such expedition Dr. Macready's team was attacked by bandits and the Atlas troops assigned as the teams' security detail were quickly over- run. Just when it looked like it was going to be curtains' for Dr. Macready, several shots rang out downing each of the bandits in a matter of moments.

As it turns out the one responsible for saving the team was a lone Sniper Huntress named Silvia Payne (referencing the colors of both Silver and Payne's Grey). After rescuing the scientists she decided that as a Huntress it was her responsibility to ensure the groups' safety for the remainder of the expedition. As time went on she struck up a friendship with Dr. Macready and after awhile, that friendship strengthened into a romance that culminated in a marriage. Two years' later little Vegas made his debut and as he grew up he became enamored with the passion of both of his parents' respective career fields. Tragically while on a mission to protect a convoy of recovered artifacts Silvia lost her life to unknown assailants. Vegas was 13 at the time and the loss of his mother affected both him and his father greatly. For a time Vegas became very closed off from the world and it took a few years for him to open back up. To make matters worse, much of his fathers' research and findings were seized by the Schnee Dust Company, who believed that one of the many Mantle artifacts was a machine that could artificially synthesize dust. This would leave Vegas with a chip on his shoulder towards those who abuse power and a mind that does not tolerate injustice in any form.

After Graduating from Haven (as he had no desire to aid Atlas in any way) Vegas decided to break ties with his team and instead become a solo Huntsman (although he does keep in touch with his former teammates). After hearing about the Fall of Beacon and subsequent disappearance of Professor Ozpin he returned to Haven immediately to aid the Headmaster in the investigation into Cinder and her associates. At this time he is unsure of what the future holds for Remnant, but he intends to do whatever it take to see this new threat eliminated.

 **Team** : N/A, works solo.

 **Fanfiction** : No appearances as of yet, but if someone wishes to use him just notify me by way of comment response.

 **Themes** : "Tomorrow" by U2, "Shipping Up to Boston" by The Dropkick Murphy's, and "Drunken Lullabies" by Floggin' Molly .

 **Quotes** : "Och, yer a muckle nuisance!"

"You don't get between a man and his ale!"

"Rise and shine laddies, it's arse-whippin' time!"

"I know my way aroond, I don't need some Atlas rich-boy tae tell me what to do!"

"Well Ma, I'm glad ye didn't have tae see that."

"I'm a plain man who believes in plain speakin'. So speak up an' stop whisperin' in corners."


End file.
